Heat-Haze Days
by WannabeTheBloodyFox
Summary: On August 14, a very unfortunate incident happened that America couldn't explain. It all started with a very pretty kitty. ((crappy summary is crappy, based on the song Kagerou Days by Miku Hatsune))


Name: Kagerou Days/Mayfly Days (Heat-Haze Days)

Anime: Hetalia: Axis Powers

Song: Kagerou Days

Pairings: Guess :U

Rated: T for cussing and Francey's sexual attempts

Summary: On August 14, a very unfortunate incident happened that America couldn't explain. It all started with a very pretty kitty.

_AN: So I really shouldn't be making another story but this popped into my head when I heard the accursed song. Ugh. I hope you enjoy the countries suffering and shit. _

* * *

The sun shined brightly on that day. Light hitting the pavement and heating it up, a cool breeze rolling by. Of course, this was the norm for it was August, a summer month in the United States of America, and of course, America himself knew this as he walked down the sidewalk with many other countries.

A world meeting had just ended and, being the "hero" he was, America offered to buy everyone lunch since said meeting had ended early. With him was England, France, China, Russia, Japan, Germany, and Italy. He smiled cheerfully as he lead the group onto toward a nearby McDonald's. Not everyone's favorite place to eat but, hey, it was free food. Take it or leave it buddy.

America laughed, "Haha!" He said "The hero is buying lunch! Don't ya just love me?"

"Oh yes," England said in a sarcastic tone as he rolled his eyes, "My hearts pounding like a bloody drum."

America just laughed, "Totally knew it~"

England growled and continued his conversation with the others. America slowed down a bit and walked next to Japan, "Dude,"

Japan looked up at the tall America, "_Hai_?"

"Mind telling me the time?"

"...You have a phone."

"Pretty please?"

Japan sighed and pulled his phone. He pressed the lock button and the wallpaper popped up. It was of Japan holding up a peace sign while standing next to Greece, who just waved at the camera. The background had cherry trees that were set during the winter time, their petals had fallen off. Japan had on a scarf and a black hoodie will Greece wore his usual attire with the exception of ear muffs and a scarf as well. They were holding hands.

"It's the 15th of August and its 12:29 p.m."

America smiled a bit then he frowned as he poked Japan's face, "You alright?" He asked, "Your face is kinda reddish."

Japan swatted his hand away as he lightly touched his face, "Ah, it is? Well, it is hot outside." He paused. "...I guess..."

"What?"

Japan sighed, "I just don't really like the summer time. I'm more of a spring person."

America just smiled, "Aw, just because its hot? Bro, there are a bunch of things to do in the summer! You can swim at the pool, go to the zoo and "examine" the animals- haha, examine. That's a weird word- plus you can throw a Frisbee, play soccer or football, maybe do a flash mob for the hell of it-"

Japan held his hand up to America's face, "Please be quiet. My head already hurts from the meeting. YOU didn't make it any better."

Italy stepped in between them, "The meeting wasn't that bad~ Was it, Germany?"

"Well," Germany started as he held up his fingers, "America kept screaming something about aliens and global warming, England and France had sexual tensions that got let out by choking each other, Russia scared the shit outta China, China almost murdered Korea who was being a dick and half the countries just slept through it, including Italy and Greece. I say we made NO progress."

"I don't have sexual tensions with France!"

"_Angelterre_ won't let me love him~"

"KOLKOLKOL~"

"Russia creepy aru!"

"I was-a tired~"

"I refrain from speaking."

America just smiled and watched his friends argue and complain. He was glad that there were times where there was no war, no hurt or pain- sure, he still had to send his troops to some Iranian countries and whatnot, but right now, this was peaceful enough for him.

As they walked, they stopped at a corner just as a light had turned green. America looked around and watched as there was virtually no cars, considering the fact they were in Washington. The American stretched and waited for a passing car to roll by when America heard a squeal, "_Kawaii_!"

He turned and saw Japan holding a black cat. Italy smiled as he petted it, "Such a cute kitty~!" He said as he scratched its ears. The cat mewed in delight to be receiving attention from such nice people. America smiled and leaned against the street pole. He looked up at sky, 'Today's actually really nice.' He thought to himself.

Suddenly he heard a disappointed yell. He looked over and saw the cat jump out of Japan's arms and walk over into the street. Italy began to run and follow it, "Kitty, come back!"

Japan started to reach out to him, "Wait, Italy-" Just as Italy had ran out onto the street, America saw the traffic light change to red and truck speed down toward him. America lunged forward, "Italy-!"

BAM!

Just the Italian had turned toward America to see what he was yelling about, the truck came and hit Italy spot on. As if that weren't horrible enough, blood splattered onto the street, the pole and onto America himself. America looked down at the blood, "W-Wha...?"

Mere seconds after the truck hit Italy, brakes screeched and screams rang throughout the air, saying one thing: "Italy!"

America's hands began to shake, his eyes widening at the scene. He looked at the street and saw Italy laying on his back, the sun shining off the blood that covered him, his body twisted on the ground- it was such an unreal scene, like from a movie. He looked at this own body- blood stained his clothes and even managed to get on his glasses. He dropped to his knees as everyone ran out to Italy.

"Italy...d-dead...?" America covered his mouth and shook his head "N-No way..."

"Ya better believe it, fatso!" A mocking voice had called out to him.

He looked up and searched for the voice, "Who-"

"Over here, dipshit!"

America turned his head and looked to the side. Next to him, with grin on his face, was a man who looked exactly like him, except...he wasn't.

The man just smirked, "Look at your dumbass friend! That's exactly what he gets for being the dumbass Italian he is!"

America could only question who this man was. Why did he look similar to America? Why did he laugh at him? Why'd he laugh at Italy's death? America kept trying to process the scene that surrounded him. He looked onto the street where Italy was and saw Germany holding the Italian close, begging Italy to wake up and saying this couldn't be happening. Blood got onto his clothes but he obviously didn't care. He looked at everyone else and saw the relatively same thing. France held Italy's hands and kept talking to him in French. England and Russia stood alongside both of them and tried to comfort both of them. Italy wouldn't wake up.

The American's body shook in plain shock, pain and a bit of guilt for he wasn't able to save him. The America-look-alike just kept ranting on about the joys of Italy dying as America's vision started to blur. England looked toward the American's direction and opened his mouth yet no words came out. His mind seemed to block out the sound surrounding him as darkness came with the blurriness. He could feel cold tears run down his cheek as he looked back at the look-alike as he blacked out.

He was smiling.

* * *

_AN: I'm such a cruel person to America, huh? Anyway, since schools out, I'll more time to update whatever I was working on, especially this story since I like it. I hope everyone liked it too because I do plan on updating. K thxs bai._


End file.
